Captured
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Seth and Kate are captured by Santantica and the newly-formed Vampire Richie. Contains some elements of un-wanted Slash. But nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Captured

Author's note Another From Dusk Til Dawn Fan Fic. I've changed the movie around. Seth and Kate have been captured by Santantica. (I think I got her name wrong but you know who I mean, right?)

Also it contains some elements of Slash. But it's not truly Slash.

Thank you!

Captured

Seth clutched the unconscious girl, he tried to shift around but he was chained to the floor. A long metal chain attached to his ankle kept him in place. He shifted Kate to sit up against him as he worked on the chain.

Suddenly the door to the tiny cell swung open. His "brother" and that bitch that bit Richie entered. Richie grinned as he did his fangs poked out from under his lip.

"You." Santantica said as she pointed at Seth. "Managed to kill a lot of us…but you have ultimately failed. Your brother is one of us along with the girl's family. You will be next."

Seth just continued to stare at them. He tired to not let the fear show. But his heart was practically beating out of his chest. She suddenly laughed.

"I love the smell of fear." She looked back to Richie. He grinned.

"I can smell it too." He licked his lips.

Santantica moved over to stand beside Seth. She looked down at the man hold the child in his arms, she almost moaned, she could see the veins in his neck pulsing fiercely.

She bent down, her mouth just inches from his ear. "I'm going to bite you. And keep you chained in here with the child. I'm going to watch you until you can't take it." She paused, taking in a small breath. "And watch as you take her precious life." She licked his ear. Seth jerked away. She moved to stand in front of him.

"No." He held Kate more tightly. "Please don't…" She Knelt down in front of him. She pushed Kate to the side. Seth's eyes widened in fear. She bent forward. In one swift motion she plunged her fangs into his throat.

Seth cried out at the stinging pain. He tried to push her off but he could feel his life ebbing away. His arms dropped down to his sides. He let out a choked moan, blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth.

She pulled back, her fangs dripping with Seth's life blood. She dropped him back down to the floor. He lay there, eyes closed, gasping.

"Your turn." He heard her say. He felt arms wrap around his chest and haul him up. He was laying in a lap. He managed to open his eyes. He was lying in Richie's lap.

Richie pulled Seth up so that Seth's back was against his chest. He began nuzzling his neck as a lover would. Suddenly he began planting small kisses around the bite wound. Seth didn't have the energy to stop him.

" n...no….s…stop…"

Richie ignored him, licking the wound. "I'm going to enjoy draining the life from you…brother."

Hot tears flooded his eyes and began coursing down his cheeks as waited for the final bite to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured Chapter 2

Warnings Slash but not just regular Slash Incest Slash so be warned

Seth couldn't even hold his head up. His head lollied backward, laying on his brother's shoulder. He felt so numb, like he'd swallowed a bottle of nyquil. He managed to pry his eyes open to see Richie's face still buried in his throat. He let out a small groan. He slipped further backwards but Richie's arms kept him from sliding onto the floor.

He could feel Richie gently sucking at the bite but it didn't hurt at all now. But it seemed like forever. He could feel the mouth pull away from him. Richie gently turned Seth's head toward him. He stared up at his "brother". He grinned down at him.

"I've always wanted this." Suddenly Richie sized Seth's lips in a brutal kiss. Seth gagged as he felt blood filling his mouth and the tongue that swirled around his. Richie held the back of Seth's head as he ground their mouths together, fiercly sucking on Seth's tongue.

Richie pulled away, grinning. A slight hiss escaping his mouth. "Now you will be mine body and soul." He pulled Seth against him even tighter.

"When a vapire bites a person and makes them drink blood they will belong to that vampire. it's a type of bond." Santantica's voice sent shivers down his spine.

Seth began struggling again. Trying to pull away from his brother's grasp. Richie jerked him back hard. Seth still struggled lke a parent holding a child that didn't to have a shot.

"f...fuck you..." Richie and Santantica both chuckled.

"Still fiery. But when you change you'll be his footstool and do every thing he tells you too. You will be his slave." Santantica explained.

"You always pushed me around. Now it's my turn. I've always loved you but...Now that love has changed. You will be a lover and a slave." He hissed in Seth's ear then quickly flicked his tongue over the lobe.

Seth shuddered. He glanced over at Kate. The girl was still uncounsious, sprawled out on the cold floor.

Santantica snapped her fingers. "Let's go Richie. Let's leave him alone with his first meal."

They left Seth curled up on the floor, tears making tracks down his dirty and bloodied cheeks.


End file.
